elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodlet Throne
|LocationID = BloodletThrone01 }} Bloodlet Throne is a fort in . The fort is located in the southernmost mountain range southwest of Helgen, near Skyrim's border with Cyrodiil. Quests *Family Heirloom *Trouble in Skyrim *Totems of Hircine (Radiant location) *Shalidor's Insights *Meridia's Beacon (Radiant location) *Onmund's Request *Dark Ancestor *Ancient Power *Culling the Beast *Cleansing Light *Wind and Sand Notable items *A dagger with a random enchantment – in the storeroom. *''Incident at Necrom'' (Illusion) – in the storeroom. *Black Soul Gem *1x iron ore vein – in the beginning of frozen caves. *1x silver ore vein – in tunnel behind vampire's throne. Enemies It is home to vampires, vampire's thralls, and several wolves. gargoyles and death hounds will be added to the dungeon if is installed. The throne room itself is guarded by a Master Vampire and several subordinate vampires. The vampires tend to reanimate the Breton corpse on the bed and the bandit corpses at the throne room as well. Traps Bloodlet Throne has numerous locked doors and chests, as well as oil lamp and oil pool traps. Outside, there is a chest on the roof of the broken tower. A pressure plate just inside the entrance triggers a fire trap. Facilities *Alchemy Lab *Arcane Enchanter Trivia *Gargoyles may appear in the fort if Dawnguard is installed. *Vighar will replace the fort's generic master vampire if the miscellaneous quest "Dark Ancestor" is activated. *Outside, on top of the fort, is a leveled bow and arrows on a table in the collapsed tower. It can be reached by jumping on the back of the fort and going around the side to reach a ramp leading to the tower. *Upon entering the room with the master vampire, he will be seated in a throne with another Vampire standing next to him. They will comment on the Dragonborn entering the chamber, even while sneaking and undetected: Vampire "And who is this?" Master Vampire "It is no matter, this fool will be the next act in the show." The Master Vampire will then pull a lever next to his throne and release either two or three wolves from the rooms to attack the Dragonborn. *The wolves released to attack in the throne room will be replaced with Death Hounds if is installed. Gallery BloodletThrone.jpg|Bloodlet Throne at night Bugs *The "activate door bar" on the opposite side of the exit door may allow one to avoid going through the entire dungeon. * The peaks to the south may allow one to climb over them, enabling the Dragonborn to get out of the map and into Cyrodiil. The entire invisible barrier around Skyrim may be gone, as this has been proved to happen at many other places, including a mountain south of Bard's Leap Summit. This glitch may occur after installing any of the DLC packs. * There may be various items that will be considered "owned" (mostly alchemy ingredients) and will be marked as stolen if taken. Some vampires will also repeatedly issue a trespassing response towards the Dragonborn, even if they are hidden while sneaking. Appearances * de:Blutschanze es:Trono de la Sangría ru:Кровавый Трон Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations Category:Skyrim: Silver Ore Vein Locations